Testing and evaluation services, such as those services offering educational and certification testing, often provide a report to the test taker, and/or to another individual, and/or school, and/or agency, after the test has been evaluated. The report may indicate to the test taker that the test taker passed the test, or indicate a score the test taker attained on the test. This report may, for instance, relate to the test taker the number of questions the test taker got correct and the test taker's percentile ranking versus other similarly situated (e.g., in the same grade) test takers. The report may alternatively provide this same information on a per-subject basis, e.g., for critical reading, math, and writing. These tests are important to the test taker, and thus ensuring that the correct information is reflected in the test report is an important goal.
Some test services may outsource the printing of the test reports to, for instance, a third party printer. The ultimate quality of the test reports may therefore be out of the direct control of the testing service. Further, manually reviewing the test report is extremely time-consuming and subject to human error. As a result, there is a need for a way for a test service to automatically perform quality control on a large number of test reports whether the test report is produced internally or outsourced to a third party printer.
There is a further need for a way to easily configure an automated quality control system, so that the automated quality control may be quickly adapted to new test report formats.